Lucy Hates to Leave
|season = 6 |number = 15 |overall = 168 |airdate = February 4, 1957 |production = 6-15 / 169 |writer = Bob Carroll, Jr. Madelyn Martin Bob Schiller Bob Weiskopf |director = William Asher |previous = "Lucy Wants to Move to the Country" |next = "Lucy Misses the Mertzes" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/HateToLeave.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BackUpBoxes.jpg Lucy Hates to Leave was the 168th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 15th episode of season 6, the final season of the series. The episode was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on February 4, 1957. Synopsis Fed up with city life, Lucy yearns for the suburban life. Plot summary It's time for the Ricardos to leave their beloved Mertzes and move to the country. The only problem is that a young couple wants to have the Ricardos' apartment right away, and the Ricardos can't move in to their new house yet. So, the Mertzes let the Ricardos stay during the waiting period. But overly cramped conditions from all the Ricardos' packed items don't make for a very fun time for anybody. Trivia *Strangely, even though the Mertzes' apartment is far more crowded this time around, what with boxes everywhere, the Ricardos and Mertzes don't get on each others' nerves nearly as much as when they stayed together in episode #97, which is why episode #97 is much funnier. Maybe the impending move and loss of each others' company made them get along better. *The writers were so detailed about how they wanted the Mertzes crowded apartment to look after the Ricardos moved in that they even drew a diagram of how the set should look with all the boxes directly into the script! *New tenant Mrs. Taylor horrifies Lucy when she wants to use her own lampshade, paint the coffee table black, and saw off the couch's legs. Lucy ends up buying most of her furniture back, hating to see it ruined. *Ricky says that he'll be 56 when the 20-year mortgage on the new house is paid off, meaning he's currently 36. But Lucy said Ricky was 35 FIVE years ago, way back in episode #20! *Fred NOW says in this episode that the 99-year lease is only two years ago, and that there are still 97 years left! The same thing was said in episode #134, which took place TWO years ago! *Ethel says that Fred stayed up all night to calculate how much money 97 years' worth of rent is worth. Seriously?! This is quite a simple calculation. All you need to do is multiply 12 months in the year by $125, to find out how much rent per year you'd pay. Then, you take that answer and multiply it by 97 years to get the total of $145,000. Even if Fred were extremely poor at math and didn't have a calculator, it shouldn't have taken him all night to multiply (125) (97)! *Fred wanted hot mustard on his sandwich, and Little Ricky wanted chocolate milk, not white milk. *The Ricardos end up having to stay with the Mertzes two extra weeks because the title search for the new house was delayed by two weeks. *We learn that 3C, the Mertzes' apartment, is right across the hall from 3D, the Ricardos' apartment. *When Lucy and Ethel reminisce about all their fun times together in the Ricardos' apartments, they mention Lucy being locked in the trunk in episode #138, Lucy wallpapering Ethel in the closet in episode #43, and the day of "the pressure cooker exploding." This pressure cooker memory most likely was from episode #39, but Lucy and Ethel weren't home to see it happen. They were working at Kramer's Kandy Kitchen at the time! Lucy does say that it took "two days to get the chicken fricassee off the ceiling." Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest Starring *Mary Ellen Kay ... as Mrs. Taylor *Richard Keith ... as Little Ricky *Gene Reynolds ... as Mr. Taylor Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes